


do it to me (I wanna feel you touch my body baby)

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Panties, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac comes home to a very warm welcome. Scott's just happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it to me (I wanna feel you touch my body baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharnams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharnams/gifts).



> The title comes from an Usher song. This story has been finished for months but my scholarship challenge is what revived it. Please go
> 
>  
> 
> [here](https://www.gotchosen.com/en/scholarship/sponsor/kaiyap)
> 
>  
> 
> to sponsor me, it's free and takes less than five minutes.

When Isaac walks in after a long day he’s not expecting anything special. He's sure that Scott will still be at work or studying in the kitchen but when he walks in and sees Scott, naked save for the red lace panties straining against his hard cock, leaning against the dining room table in a way that’s simply pornographic, Isaac’s mouth goes dry.

"Welcome home Isaac..." Something hot settles in the pit of his stomach.

"Did you miss me, baby?" He asks, undoing his pants. The look in Scott’s eyes is hungry like he’d eat Isaac alive in the best way. He crosses the distance between them, pressing a hand on Scott’s cock.

"All day long." Scott grinds up into his hand and Isaac lets him, eyes fixed on his face, watching those eyes fall shut and those lips part with every moan and panting breath. He slips his hand into those lacey panties stroking the shorter man off.

“Were you a good boy for me?” He whispers, breath hot against the shell of Scott’s ear. Scott nods desperately, arching forward when Isaac’s thumb brushes again the head of his cock. His other hand slips down the back of Scott’s panties to finger at his hole. It’s slick with lube and feels oh so hot.

“Bend over so I can check your work.” And Scott doesn’t need to be told twice. He’s bent over the table in one smooth motion. Isaac kneels down behind him sliding down the red lace as he goes. He takes a moment to admire the glistening hole and the lube leaking from it.

“Isaac please...” Isaac smirks, pressing a finger into him slowly, relishing in the sweet way Scott arches and shudders.

“Please what, baby? I can’t help if you don’t tell me what you need.” He crooks his finger up to stroke at his prostate. Scott keens, pushing back desperate for more.

“I can take more, give me more, please.” So, he slides two more sinfully long fingers into him.

“You did such a good job this time, baby.” He thrusts his fingers in and out slow and steady, careful to brush against that sensitive bundle of nerves with each push and pull.

“Isaac...” He groans. With each new thrust, his moans get more desperate and broken. He presses his hips back to get more friction. And Isaac gets bolder pressing his thumb in, twisting and pressing and stretching almost painfully slow. Scott’s lets out a sob of pleasure when Isaac strokes his cock in time with his thrusts. Soon, he has his whole hand working his lover open, pulling those beautiful sounds from him. His own cock throbs but Isaac Ignores it, no use wasting before he gets to enjoy himself fully.

“Isaac please, let me have it; I've been a good boy, please,” Isaac smirks, ignoring his lover’s pleading, instead turning him over to get a better look at his own handiwork. He meets Scott’s eyes as he leans forward, taking Scott’s cock into his mouth, smirking as he shudders for him.

“Oh god...” he groans out, rolling his hips up for more. Isaac hums out a laugh, hollowing out his cheeks as Scott’s cock twitches in his mouth. He wonders how long he could drag this out, how far he could push Scott before he came undone for him. He can’t help but tease him like this. When Scott is so lovely and willing, when he wants this just as much as he does. So, when he swallows him down in one go, thrusting his fingers hard against his prostate, he has to admit that his part is more for him than Scott.

Having such complete control over his pleasure gives him such a rush, knowing that with just a quick brush of his fingers he could have Scott come for him, wet and messy and gorgeous. He sucks on Scott like it’s his job, flexing his fingers inside of him, twisting and turning them to deepen the stretch. Scott’s hips buck up as he whimpers, Isaac moans when his cock bumps against the back of his throat, sucking him down harder. Scott’s fingers scratch at the table desperately as he tries to hold it together. He can’t come yet, not when they've barely even started.

But Isaac won’t let up on his onslaught; he licks Scott from balls to tip, sucking on his head with a wicked sort of glee. His tongue laps up every drop of precome from his aching cock while pressing his fingers up against his prostate, like a reward and a promise of more to come.

Scott cries out, shaking and sweating, he can’t even think to stop himself begging. His whole body is tense like a string pulled taut, just waiting to break apart. He doesn't think he could take much more of this, not with his hands taking him apart like this, not with his tongue-

“Isaac, please.” He gasps out, back arching up. He can’t hold it much longer; he can’t keep this up anymore. Something has to give, something-

“Look at me, Scott.” He doesn’t even think he could lift up his head, let alone look up him. Isaac sighs and rises to his feet, sliding his hand out slowly. He takes a moment to arrange his legs so that they wrap loosely around his waist. He leans down to kiss Scott gently.

“Tell me what you need, baby.” He murmurs, looking down at him intently. But Scott can hardly think, not when his body still shakes like it’s not his own. Isaac kisses him again, this time deeper, more insistent, wrapping his arms around Scott.

“Let me give you what you need, baby. Let me take care of you.” He kisses down to his neck and collarbones. Kissing as much skin as he can reach. Scott puts his hands on his shoulders, pulling him up for another kiss.

He smiles down at him, kissing him with a warm soft intensity that leaves them both breathless. His hands move down to Scott’s waist, settling there as he pulls back from the kiss.

“Tell me how you want it, Scott.” Scott closes his eyes, taking a few breaths to collect himself. He slips a hand between them, taking hold of Isaac’s cock. Isaac looks down at him hungrily.

“I want you inside me.” He breathes out, giving Isaac a gentle squeeze. The man above him closes his eyes, letting out at a low groan.

“Well, I can’t disappoint you now can I?” He kisses him once more, deep enough to make him moan, as he guides himself into Scott’s slick hole. They both groan into the kiss, as he slides himself in, shaking against each other.

Despite all the prep, it still feels like Isaac’s too big, like Scott will fall apart before he’s even halfway in. But he keeps on pushing and pressing, kissing him hungrily like he’d swallow him whole if he could.

Scott feels almost impossibly tight around him, holding him like a vice, pulling him in deeper and deeper. His fingers curl into Isaac’s hair, putting his arms around Isaac’s shoulders, clinging to him as if he were his only lifeline. He whimpers, pressing his hips up and arching his back, breaking the kiss.

“Isaac please!” Scott whines, “Just move, just move, fuck, I can take it.” Isaac can’t leave him wanting. He pulls away, putting his legs up on his shoulders, thrusting in deep and slow. Watching Scott’s face, drinking in his debauched expression.

“I could fuck you just like this for as I long as I wanted, I could take you apart with my cock until you can’t even beg for more. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t speak? Fuck you till you’re wrecked?” Scott nods frantically, nails digging into Isaac’s back, desperate to ground himself. The burn of the stretch turns him into putty in his arms; he just wants more and more. He wants it faster, harder, and deeper; wants everything Isaac can give him.

But he takes it slow, rocking their bodies together with slow, deep thrusts that steal the breath from both of them. Scott slides his legs around his waist hoping to take him in deeper, maybe buck his hips up to make him move faster. But Isaac won’t have any of it; he wants this to last as long as they both can stand it. His hands slip down to hold onto to Scott’s hips, keeping them still as he rolls his hips, thrusting into as slowly as he can. Scott throws his head back, letting out a keening moan, “Isaac, please.”

Isaac only smirks, spreading his thighs wider; in this position Scott has no leverage at all. The only thing he can do is lay there and take it as slow and sweet as Isaac will give it to him.

Isaac rocks into him with slow sure thrusts, sending sparks of pleasure up Scott’s spine. It’s all he can do not to scream when Isaac torments him like this, just barely brushing his prostate with every push and pull. He doesn't think he can handle much more of this game, not when every thrust leaves him light headed and the sharp stretch of his cock keeps him breathless...

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this baby. I could keep this up for hours just to see you like this, would you like that baby?" Scott sobs out a moan, feeling stretched too thin and over stimulated. Isaac kisses him, taking hold of his cock," Do you want me to make you come," He asks, lips just a breath away from Scott's. Between them, he strokes Scott in time with his thrusts, eyeing him intently.

Scott opens his mouth to answer, but nothing even close to words comes out, Isaac can't help but laugh, he's never been able to get Scott to this state so quickly before. He takes his hand away from Scott's hardness and back to his hips.

"Help me out here, baby. I want you to come for me, but I keep this up all night if you aren't ready yet." He teases, pressing a suckling bite against his neck.

"Oh god, please please please." Isaac bucks hips sharply making Scott whimper.

"Now that's no way to ask Scott, ask me the right way." Scott cries out in frustration, clenching around him tightly.

"God please, just fuck me as hard as you can pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease," Isaac smirks against his neck, sucking a dark mark into the flesh there. Tomorrow Scott will have to conceal the mark with makeup that is, assuming he'll be able to stand at all.

"Isaac!"

He likes a hot line up Scott's neck, lifting up off the table by his hips. Scott's legs and arms wrap around him to keep his balance.

"I think I'll fuck you like this," he starts, slowing raising him up and down on his cock slow and hard, sending shockwaves of pleasure through both of them. His arms strain from holding him up like this, but it's worth it to see Scott like this, to feel him tighten and shudder, to hear him moan into his ear, pleading mindlessly for relief.

He wants to draw it out for hours, wants to take Scott apart with his cock till he can't even think. But this is much more fun; knowing that all he has to do is press into him just right to make him come is such a powerful thought. But Scott's been so good for him, so patient while he had his fun. Letting him come is the least he could do.

He fucks him to faster and deeper, pressing against his prostate with his each and every push and pull. He presses his kisses against Scott's lips face and neck, overwhelmed with affection.

"I love you." He says over and over again.

Scott could feel the familiar tightness swelling up in his core. Every press brought him closer and closer to the peak of his pleasure; he knew it wouldn't be long for either of them. They kiss again, wet and hot while move together. Isaac moves them faster together, desperate for every bit of that sweet friction.

"Isaac! Isaac I'm-!" There's a warm wet splash between them as Scott comes. Isaac keeps up the pace, fucking him through every tremor until his own orgasm stills him. His grip on Scott's hips is tight enough to leave bruises for bruises for days, but his hold is the only thing keeping him standing as he fills Scott with every tremor that surges through him.

With the last of his strength, he carries Scott over to the couch, sliding out of him before settling them both on the buttery leather upholstery.

Scott kisses him lazily, eyelids heavy and Isaac kisses back. Starting from his lips down to his neck and check, taking care to kiss each nipple thoroughly. He licks the cum off of Scott's stomach and chest, drawing out a breathless moan from the man beneath him, till there's not a drop left on him, kissing and licking and sucking his way down till he reaches his soft spent cock.

Isaac looks up at Scott for a moment before taking his soft cock into his mouth, sucking it clean of every bit of cum he could have missed. The jolt of pleasure sends a prickly wave across Scott's body, forcing a weak spurt of release into Isaac's mouth. He swallows it down without a second thought, letting his cock fall from his lips.

Scott sighs in relief, lying still as Isaac collects himself at the end of the couch. He’s not expecting Isaac to pull his legs over his shoulders and lick his own cum off of Scott's thighs. Trailing kisses and licks up to his puckered hole, Isaac licks around his rim, pressing a lone finger into stretch him open a bit more. Scott lets out a sharp gasp, squirming away from Isaac's probing tongue and fingers. But Isaac will have none of him, he chase him back, slipping his tongue into the swollen pucker, fucking him with it till all Scott can do is sob as his cock hardens all over again. He spreads his hole with his fingers, licking deeper, trying to chase the taste of his own come out of Scott.

His thighs tremble with every stroke of Isaac's tongue, he's far too sensitive to even handle this level of stimulation, but Isaac is relentless, he won't stop until he's fully satisfied with his work. He licks him clean and wet with everything he has. Not stopping until Scott's thighs shake through another orgasm. He kisses up his thighs, looking at him with a heat that burns him to his core.

"Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Come tumble with me~](http://abbiemillskicksass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
